


Butts For Free

by Francis667



Category: Dire Straits (Band), Rock Music RPF, Sting (Musician) RPF, The Police (Band), money for nothing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis667/pseuds/Francis667
Summary: abo设定 Alpha Mark/Omega Sting脑洞源自Live Aid作为整个滚圈最炙手可热的Omega，Sting拥有一副足以让他在地下酒吧免费被口上一发的好皮囊，他永远不知道光芒四射的舞台下，多少人觊觎着他宽松衣襟下的精瘦躯体，幻想着他高亢的嗓音在床上发出淫靡的浪叫，意淫着他满是老茧的手抚慰自己的样子。同时，他也不知道表面君子的Mark内心有多渴望他。
Relationships: Mark Knopfler/Sting
Kudos: 4





	Butts For Free

Chapter1

作为整个滚圈最炙手可热的Omega，Sting拥有一副足以让他在地下酒吧免费被口上一发的好皮囊，他永远不知道光芒四射的舞台下，多少人觊觎着他宽松衣襟下的精瘦躯体，幻想着他高亢的嗓音在床上发出淫靡的浪叫，意淫着他满是老茧的手抚慰自己的样子。

八卦小报总有一版留给他的风流逸事，污浊不堪的文字控诉着他私生活的不洁。遗憾的是，摒弃他的人们却也对那两片精通口活的粉色唇瓣和英国梨味甜美的信息素暗自渴望着。

Sting高高在上而淫荡至极，像是西西里的美丽传说，魅惑而污浊。他从不掩饰自己的性感，地下酒吧是他亘古不变的狩猎场所，每个人都能在演出庆功会的厕所里找到嗑high的他，失去理智汲取情欲，用精液浇灌自己的灵魂。

朦胧的音乐声和喧闹声忽然清晰——伴随着带有侵略性的醇厚古巴雪茄味。“嗨,alpha.”他咧开嘴笑着，从污浊的地面艰难地撑起，双膝跪在地板上，潮湿的地板并不能影响他的好心情。昏暗的灯光勾勒出男人半勃的凸起，掩盖住Sting脸上不自然的潮红。“棉麻裤，我喜欢。”他享受解开陌生alpha裤头那摩擦的沙沙声，“嗯哼，一根完美的阴茎。”他喃喃着，吐出舌头润润嘴角，便把柱头含入，用舌头绕着龟头打圈，舌尖擦过柱体，流连到马眼位置继续吮吸着，嘴角留下淫荡的津液，他卖力地吸着，而后穴渴望地悸动着异物的插入，他已经想象出骑在上面被蹂躏的快感。

Sting挺直身子卖力地吞吐着眼前的巨物，他急躁地解开皮带，试图释放勒得发疼的阴茎。“不不不，宝贝，别碰你自己。”alpha并不满意Sting的分心，他揪起Sting的头发，开启第一轮冲刺。突如其来的冲撞让Sting重重地喘咳起来，alpha却好像并不想让他好受些。“Suck.”他低沉地命令着。

Sting加快了吞吐的速度，看不清脸的alpha的喘息声都快盖过了他淫靡的吸吮声。嘴里的阴茎吐出些许腥味前液，“操，操……“肉柱莽撞地冲刺着，直直刺激着他今晚过度使用的可怜喉咙。他努力地包裹着过大的柱体，终于空出一只手伸向自己流水的屁股，omega的后穴湿得像一个婊子，一根指头很快就滑进去了，啧啧的淫水声让他头皮发麻，拼命地摇动着屁股期待更多。前后被填满的感觉让他神魂颠倒，但他想要更多。

阴茎抽插的速度加快，让Sting几近呛到，发出甜腻而不满的呜呜声，他双颊凹陷含住它，准备迎接甜腥的浊白精液，可这该死的alpha却在冲刺的最后拔出了阴茎，留下满脸津液的Sting跪坐在原地，他草草地撸动几下，射在沾有黑色粘腻的地板上，一滴也没给Sting甜美的嘴留下。“Maybe next time，sunshine.”他利索地系上皮带，不忘在Sting被汗浸湿的发梢印上一吻。“爱惜你自己，男孩！”他丢下一句话便匆匆离去。Sting浑身酸软，瘫坐在地上，用粘腻的手指从布满褶皱的裤子里掏出一支烟，点燃，“Fucking alpha.”他愤恨地想。

作为警察乐队的主唱，很快又有人向Sting邀唱，这次是70s如日中天的恐怖海峡乐队。经纪人补充道：“Mark在组乐队前是位语言教师，他的歌词都很有意思，sultans of swing在七十年代很热门。”“但现在是80s” 他贱兮兮地低笑着。推开门，大名鼎鼎的指弹大师Mark Knopfler在沙发上坐着喝茶，他向Sting伸出手，骨节分明，雄武有力。“真是双漂亮手。”Sting评价道。“谢谢。指弹的魅力。”

两人在音乐上的契合度令人发指，Mark吟唱般的低声与Sting的高昂相得益彰。只可惜，两人在音乐上的默契只换来现实上的针锋相对，却也不奇怪，一位是滚圈老前辈，一位是血气方刚的年轻人，似是汽车底盘擦过柏油路面——火花飞溅。

又是几场互不相让的争吵和推翻几个版本后，Mark终于忍不住从泥潭抽身而出，“那么我想今天就这样了，Mr.……Sting。”“Sting晃晃脑袋，虽然和你的相处实在不是什么令人舒服的经历，但我也很感谢你。但我总感觉在哪里见过你……Mr.Knopf……”“也许是电视上吧，”Mark毫不客气地打断道，“See you next time，boy.”

单曲《Money For Nothing》的发行大获成功，开头的吉他solo和Sting的伴唱都是让歌迷们耳目一新的存在，连nme也毫不吝惜它的赞美。同时，恐怖海峡乐队宣布将在1985年的live aid演唱会上与Sting共同演出热门单曲《Money For Nothing》。


End file.
